


hurried

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dry Humping, First Time, Frottage, Groping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Bard and Thranduil randomly make out in public.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empy (Empyreus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyreus/gifts).



Bard had not been expecting it when it happened. They were walking side-by-side in a small corridor in Thranduil's home. The king was escorting Bard to his chambers since it was very easy to get lost in the place with all of the vines and greenery that looked the same to Bard.

Then all of a sudden, Thranduil roughly pushed him against the wall. Their lips clashed, bruising and all teeth. It only took a moment for Thranduil to properly capture Bard again, this time their lips slotted together. They were going slow, taking the time to learn each other and memorize the feeling. 

Bard moaned into their kiss. God, he hadn't done anything like this in so long. Definitely not since his wife died. Sure, he joked that he had bedded a woman or two, but it wasn't true. The brunette never imagined that he'd be with anyone else. The thought had not occurred to him. Bard couldn't believe that he was doing this with a man, let alone the king of Mirkwood. 

Thranduil's long fingers twisted themselves in Bard's long hair, weaving through the tangles and combing them out. He pulled away from the kiss and moved to work on Bard's neck. Thranduil licked a long stripe along the flesh, and settled kissing, sucking, and biting where Bard's neck met his collarbone. The elf nudged Bard's legs with his own. The bowman shifted his stance and Thranduil wedged his slim leg so that Bard was practically straddling it. 

Bard bucked his hips forward, grinding his straining erection down on Thranduil's clothing. It took him by surprise just how _good_ it felt. It relieved some of the tension that had been growing steadily ever since the king made his move. Bard dug his fingers into the flesh of Thranduil's backside, pulling his body closer so that they were almost chest to chest. 

The elf abandoned his assault on Bard's neck for a moment, breathing heavy. "Don't stop. God, don't you _dare stop_."

Bard let out tiny high-pitched breaths as he thrust onto his friend's thigh. Fuck, fuck, fuck! The friction was killing him. Thranduil was the perfect catalyst. He tightly shut his eyes as he aimed a tad too high and brushed Thranduil's clothed cock. Oh God, Thranduil was just as turned as he was. Bard was the reason for that. _Him_. It was intimate and was bloody _wonderful_ that their members bumping with each thrust brought the other closer and closer to the edge.

Bard bit his lower lip and stared up at the vines when guttural sounds escaped Thranduil's throat as he stilled his movements. Bard was close behind after Thranduil gripped his cock through the fabric and squeezed it _hard_. Bard's mouth fell open, sucking in a breath as he came, and came, and came. A damp stain in the crotch of his trousers was surely visible.

Thranduil pressed his forehead against Bard's. The two huffed as they tried to catch their breaths after their respective release. Bard opened his eyes and gazed at the king, his skin shining with sweat and wearing the most content expression he'd ever seen. The bowman leant toward, sweeping his lips gently across his friend's. After a moment, Bard moved once more, this time a confident kiss. He was happily surprised when Thranduil responded, framing Bard's face to deepen their kiss.

It hit Bard that they could never go back to how it was before. Until a few minutes ago they had been been tempted by becoming more than friends even though neither said a word. They had crossed a line. They could not be _just friends_. It was frightening, depressing, and amazing all at once. 

Bard broke the kiss and rested his head on Thranduil's shoulder and the elf rubbed soothing circles on Bard's back. "I know," Thranduil whispered hoarsely. "I _know_."

Bard let out a shuddering breath. Thank God. They were in this together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers, means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day. Seriously though, whenever I get an email that I have received kudos or comments on my work, it instantly brings a smile to my face.
> 
> Follow me:  
> [dreamwidth](http://mahmfic.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/)  
> [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/)  
> [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/)  
> [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
